ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Echo Team: Part 2
The night sky above was dark, stars spread over the sky like sand on a beach. Below the sky lay a war torn city, Sydney, and through the city streets walked a group of six. Six Honorary Titans. Their leader, Arrowette, lead the group through the dark, empty street. “The factory should be at the end of this road. If Robin is correct, then there will be an Incendous Hideout there.” Arrowette was a tall, confident girl with blonde hair dropping below her waist. “So what’s the plan boss, we brake in, ransack the place for evidence, and if Incendous is there, we wipe ‘em out and take ‘em back to Robin?” Risk, the tallest and strongest of the group spoke. “Not exactly, Risk. We get inside stealthily, then quietly search the place. If Incendous is there, we call Robin for backup and await further orders,” Arrowette replied quietly as they were nearing the end of the street. “Dude, that is one scary building,” Aero said in awe. The building before them was once a computer manifacturing warehouse, since abandoned due to the Global Financial Crisis. “I think I might wait out here while you guys go have a look around!” Scarred, Aero turned and began to walk away. Before he made it five metres, Impulse sprinted over and carried him over to the front of the group, at lightspeed. “We are all going in, and once we are in, be as quiet as you can be, understand?” Arrowette looked around to see the rest of Echo Team nodd. The team approached the building and walked up the front stairs. Aero was sweating by the time they made it to the top. “Doors locked, from the inside,” Argent announced after turning the handle. “I could use my abilities to make a key, but it would take a while to get the fitting right.” “Allow me,” said Vox, walking to the front of the group. He closed his eyes and slowly his calm breaths turned into deep panting noises. His skin turned from its’ tanned pink colour, to a tinged purple, and his pupils dialated so that his eyes were completely black. His hair grew and turned grey, and his finger nails grew long and sharp, he grew in size and his muslces grew. He had turned into a monster. Aero began to screem, but Impulse covered his mouth. The creature walked up to the door, and folded its arms. Slowly Vox began to sink into the shadows, until he was completely gone. There was silence for a few seconds, then a rattling from the otherside of the door, and it unlocked. Arrowette opened it to see the creature transform back into Vox. “What in god’s name was that?” Asked Aero hysterically. “That was Skaro, my alternate personality,” Vox explained. “What, Skaro is some kind of devil?” Aero asked sarcasticaly. “If you mean is he evil, yeah. Skaro is as bad as they come,” replied Vox, looking away into the distance. Arrowette saw something in his eyes, something more to Skaro, but she ignored it and led the team inside. Once inside, the team looked around. The huge room they were in was filled to the high roof with wooden boxes, and shipping containers. The massive room was completely dark, the only light was the moon shining through the open doors. Aero turned and closed them, as Arrowette drew an arrow into her bow. “Abandoned factory, possible hideout of Incendous, and a huge dark room stacked to the brim with shipping containers, I don’t like this,” Risk whispered, and his whispers echoed through the entire factory. Argent lit her hand with her red energy, making an ominous red glow beam through the factory, which enabled them to only see up to ten metres.The stacked boxes and crates made short corridors for the team to walk through. “Hey, what if I go upto the top of those crates and see if I can get a look around?” Aero suggested to his team mates. “Alright, but be careful,” Arrowette agreed. Using his air abilities, Aero was able to jump metres into the air, landing sofetly and quietly. The rest of the team stood at the foot of the great mountain of crates, and watched Aero reach the top. As he did, the crate underneath him collapsed and the stack turned into a small landslide of wooden crates and containers, Aero jumping off in time so he wasn’t harmed. The landslide caused another in the stack on the otherside of the corridor, almost crushing the team. Vox grunted as he transformed, and pulled up a small forcefield around them. As the crates hit the forcefield, they bounced off. The noise was deafening, and all the team were now staring at Aero in anger. If this factory was a hideout, then Incendous definitely would have heard the collapse, alerting them of the team’s presence. Arrowette put her finger to her lips, signaling for the team to be quiet, and they all listened carefully for the sound of movement.Vox meanwhile was examining the broken crates, looking to see what they contained. He realised what it was and shook Arrowette’s shoulder. She looked down at the pile of money pouring out of the crate, confirming this was an Incendous base. They then heard a screeching metal sound of a rusty door opening, and footstepd running towards them. “Echo Team, hide!” whispered Arrowette, who ran behind a pile of crates closely followed by Risk, Argent floated up in the air, Aero jumped up behind another stack of crates. Impulse ran at superspeed down the isle. Fifteen men with dark hoodies, grey jeans and black beanies appeared at the collapse sight, and peered into the distance. “What do you think caused this?” one man asked. “They could have just fallen,” said another. “I don’t think so,” a taller man said, stepping out of the crowd, looking at something. “What is this?” he asked, picking up a silver knife. As he raised it above his head, a beam of purple lightning shot out of the ground beneath where he was standing, blasting him into the air. Vox rose out of the ground, catching the knife and placing it in his belt. “That’s mine,” he said, punching another man across the room. “Echo Team, go!” yelled Arrowette, as Risk threw a crate from infront of her into the crowd. Arrowette fired an arrow which hit a man, electrocuting him. As they both ran forwards, a red plasma hand smashed into the group, and Argent floated down from the ceiling. Aero jumped from behind the crates, pushing them down onto the group, and Impulse sped in to the crowd, hitting them as she went. The men took out rifles, and started firing at the team. Aero peformed no-handed flips to evade the bulletts, and Impulse used her speed to dodge them. Risk dived behind a bunch of crates to protect himself from the oncoming spray of shrapnel, as Argent created a forcefield to protect herself. Arrowette and Vox were the only two still fighting. Arrowette was flipping through the crates, firing arrows as she went, and Vox was being hit square in the chest, but taking no injuries. Taking a grapling hook arrow from her arsenal, she fired it high up into a stack of crates, and pulled them down on top of the men, rendering them unconcious. The rest of the team came out from hiding, and approached Vox. “Are you alright? I saw you get hit in the chest,” said Arrowette, concerned. “Bullets are no trouble,” he replied, still in his dark form do his voice was deep and rough. The bullets had ricoched off his chest, and he trasformed back into his human form. “Have you called Robin?” “No,” Arrowette responded. “My communicator was hit by a bullet.” “Here, use mine,” said Argent, pulling her communicator from her skirt. “Never really liked it, clashed with my outfit.” Aero smiled as Arrowette took the communicator from Argent’s hand. After clicking a few buttons, a static radio sound could be heard, followed by the sound of an explosion. “Robin here. Any news Argent?” The voice of Robin asked. “It’s Arrowette, and I think we found the Incendous hideout. There are stacks of crates with money stashed in them, and we were just attacked by a bunch of thugs. What next?” “Stay there, don’t do anything. I’m on my way. Just go and-“ The communicator cut out. Radio static could be heard again. “Um, what just happened?” Aero asked. “Robin’s communicator must have failed,” Impulse stated. “Or it was destroyed,” Argent snapped. “Either way,” cut Vox. “We can’t reach the other Titans.” “So we go and find them?” suggested Impulse. “No, it would take too long,” Argent replied, as Arrowette turned and looked down the corridor. “Too long for some of us,” Impulse said quietly. Vox walked over to Arrowette. “I think we do what Robin said, don’t do anything,” Vox suggested. “If Incendous knows we’re here, they are going to escape as soon as possible, we can’t let that happen,” Impulse announced. “I don’t think we would be able to take them all down,” said Arrowette, head down. “Why not? We could take all of ‘em. I mean we have the fastest woman alive, an archer prodegy, Argent and her energy powers, Vox and that demon thing, I’m superstrong, and Aero, well Aero can give the enemy the sniffles with his air powers.” Risk protested against Arrowette’s decision, while Aero face turned red with anger to the ausement of Impulse. “You suit your name, Risk,” Impulse laughed. Arrowette closed her eyes in concentration. “So Cissy, what is it. You’re team leader, what do you say?” Risk asked. Arrowette opened her eyes and turned to her team. “Let’s do it.” “Echo Team, come in! Echo Team! Arrowette!” Robin yelled into the communicator with no success. “Robin? Where is the Echo Team?” Starfire asked, worried. “I dunno Star, they cut out. I can’t get onto them!” Robin replied, staring at the communicator. “They’ve found the Incendous Hideout, and they can’t take them alone, they need our help.” “Well then we will travel to the Team of Echo and aid in their mission!” Starfire said confidently. “They are our friends and we must- AH!” Starfire was hit in the chest with an energy bolt and she fell to the ground. Robin turned and as he saw another wave of Incendous Drones heading towards him he threw two Birdarangs, taking off the arms off a few of them. “Titans, GO!” Argent’s hand was lit a crimson red colour again, spilling light down the huge factory. Echo Team was running towards the door the henchmen had come through, and before long, they found it. It was large and made of a thick metal, all rusted and in some cases mouldy around its edges. Arrowette kicked it open and once and light spilled out. In the halls they had entered, there were white flickering lights hanging from the roof, and grey walls created a small maze for the team to get through. “So, which way?” Aero asked, and his voice echoed down the halls. “I’m not sure,” whispered Arrowette, as Risk walked over to a cotrol pad secured on a wall. “That way for shipping, and that way for Nelson Incendous’s office,” Risk said reading from the control pad. “So we go to this Nelson guy’s office?” Impulse said, a little unsure of what was happening. “It does sound like he is the leader of the gang,” Arrowette replied, in thought. “Shouldn’t we find out what they’re shipping?” Argent suggested. “Yes,” Arrowette agreed. “But if we’re seen checking out what they’re shipping, Nelson will most likely flee.” “Who says he’s there in the first place?” said Argent. “Well it’s worth a shot. If he’s there we can end this now,” Impulse argued. “Yeah, and if he isn’t there, it will be a huge waste of time,” Argent said heatedly. “Better to make sure,” Impulse replied calmly. “Look girly. I don’t know who you are but ever since you joined this team you’ve been telling me what to do!” Argent yelled.” “Sush! Someone will hear you-“ Impulse said before Argent cut in. “Don’t tell me to sush fancy pants!” Argent screamed! “You six, freeze,” said an Incendous Hencman, surrounded by drones and other men. “Aero, Risk, Argent, go to the shipping bay, Vox and Impulse, we’re going to find Nelson Incendous. Echo Team, SEPPERATE!” The team sepperated in two and ran down opposite ends of the halls. As drones poured into the hall Risk, Argent and Aero were sprinting down, Argent pushed her hand forward, creating a hand shaped energy construct which pushed the drones to the very end of the hall, crushing them. Meanwhile Arrowette was firing explosive energy arrows down the hall she was running down with Impulse and Vox, blowing the drones apart. Vox transformed into Skaro, as Impulse ran superspeed down the hall, evading all of the drones blasters. As she dodged the blasts, some of them hit other drones. The leftover drones were destroyed by Skaro, who picked them up above his own head, throwing them into others. “Team, we don’t have long until Nelson Incendous tries to escape, we have to hurry,” called Arrowette down the hall. “Hurry is my middle name,” called back Impulse. “And so is speed!” She sped again down the hall, leaving a yellow blur in her place. Aero created a small cyclone, which span down the corridor, picking up drones and throwing them against the walls. Risk, Aero and Argent soon came to a large, garage-like metal door, which Argent burnt a hole in. The three climbed through the hole, and into a huge shipping bay. The room was larger than an aircraft holding bay, and there were even more crates filled with counterfeit money here than in the first room. “They’re shipping counterfeit money?” Argent whispered to her teammates. “Yeah, but where to?” Risk asked as the speakers positioned around the bay played a message. “Attention all crew. Attention all crew. The next cargo ship will be leaving for Gotham City in ten minutes. Thankyou for your time.” “Gotham City,” Vox said. “We have to stop them.” “Why?” Argent inquired. “There is enough underground trouble in Gotham as it is. I don’t think Batman needs criminals fueled with money on the streets,” said Vox. “Alright then, so what do we do?” Argent said, looking at the personal carrying crates onto a huge ship. “We burn it all,” said Risk. “What?” Vox was very scepticle. “Destroy all the counterfeit money,” Risk replied, reaching into his utility belt and taking out something. “This is a plasma energy converter.” “A what?” Asked Argent. “It’s an explosinve device capable of taking out an entire building. I have three of them and I’ve been saving them for years,” he explained. “So we plant the plasma energy converters all around the factory, and blow it?” Vox asked. “Not exactly. We place two explosives in the factory, and one in the fuel container of the ship,” Risk said, smiling. “Alright then. We all get one coverter thing each, plant them and get the hell out of here,” Argent said. “Pretty much. But someone has to plant the converter in the fuel container of the ship,” Risk said, looking around. “I’ll do it,” said Vox. “I can teleport me way through the ship, but I can only teleport into shadows within my eyesight.” “So we need to take out the lights of the ship,” said Vox. “I can do that,” said Argent. “I’ll plant my explosive, fly into the control room of the ship, and destroy the controls. Then I’ll fly Risk out of here.” “But what about you Vox? You’ll get caught in the explosion.” Vox laughed. “Should be fun.” “Umm, which door?” Aero asked, standing before three doors. “This one,” said Arrowette, kicking it down. The room they entered was round, and the walls were covered in screens, all being fed a live feed from the security cameras. In the very middle of the room was a chair, facing away from Arrowette, Aero and Impulse. “The Teen Titans, I presume.” The voice came from the chair. “Honorary Titans, actually,” replied Arrowette. “Ah, the lab rats of the Teen Titans,” the voice responded. “I was hoping to see Robin and friends. “Too bad, you get us.” Aero snapped. “And tell me, what do you intend to do now?” The voice replied. “We take you to jail, where you will be staying for a long time,” Impulse said. “Alright, you win. But tell me, how did three Honorary Titans defeat my drones, infiltrate my factory, and fight their way through the halls?” “We are not three, but six,” Impulse said. “Soon, you will be only five. I am still laughing at how none of you thought that this may be a trap.” “Trap, what trap,” Arrowette replied, pulling an arrow into her bow. “Did you really think, my defence for the factory would be a locked door?” The man laughed. “Stupid children.” He pressed a button and up on the screens appeared footage of Vox, Risk and Impulse. “Originally the trap was for Robin and his Titans, unfortunately I will have to settle with you. Your friends plan to blow up my ship, and my collection of counterfeit money. Unfortunately the ship is already planted with explosives, and the explosion has enough power to wipe out the entire city block.” Aero and Impulse gasped, but Arrowette smiled. “Your bluffing. As long as you’re here you won’t detonate the bomb without killing yourself,” she said confidently. “Not exactly,” said the voice, and the chair turned to reveal a speaker sitting on it. “I am safe, kilometres away, and I will detonate the bomb, killing you, and then I go after the Teen Titans, and kill them.” The voice started to laugh, as Arrowette shot the arrow from her bow, hitting the speaker and blowing it up. Risk quietly ran through the cargo bay, with the plasma energy converter in his hands. He found a support beam holding up the roof of the factory, and placed the explosive right next to it. On the otherside of the room, Argent was looking for a support beam also. She found it and placed the explosive next to it. She looked to the hull of the ship to see Vox running up a ramp, into a shadow and disapearing. She flew to ther otherside of the room, and landed next to Risk. “Vox is in the ship, we need to get out of here, now.” “Alright team, we have to act fast,” Arrowette said. “Impulse, run to the shipping bay and warn the others.” “Yes sir!” Said Impulse, saluting. As she turned she sped back to the door, which shut as she ran into it and fell to the ground. Arrowette looked behind her to the screens, which read, LOCK DOWN ENITIATED “Great,” Aero said, helping the dazed Impulse to her feet. Arrowette ran to the control panel, and started typing rapidly. Every time she pressed enter, a message appeared on the screen, ''ACCESS DENIED '' ''PASSWORD REQUIRED '' She continued typing and was presented with this message repeatedly. Angered, she slammed her fist onto the bench. “Damn it. I can’t hack in.” “I can see that. We need the password,” Aero replied. “Thankyou, Captain Obvious,” Arrowette said, annoyed. “I don’t suppose you know the password do you?” “Uh, no.” Aero said depressed. “Try Incendous.” “Do you really think he would make his password Incendous? The name of his organisation! He is a criminal master mind, not someone as stupid as you!” Arrowette was getting a little annoyed. “Can’t hurt to try it,” Aero replied nervously. “It may hurt you!” said Arrowette, typing Incendous into the keypad. She pressed enter and a message appeared on the screen, PASSWORD ACCEPTED LOCK DOWN ABORTED At this moment the door behind them opened up and Aero looked at the shocked Arrowette. “Who is stupid now?!” he mocked. Faster than lightning, Arrowette drew an arrow into her bow and pointed it directly at Aero’s face. “Not another word,” she said, lowering her weapon and turning to Impulse. “We have to get out of here, now. Can you carry people when you run superspeed?” “Yes, but not for long, and only one person at a time. If I carry them for too long they burn up and eventually get incinerated.” “Oh, great,” Aero said. “We are going to get incinerated reguardless, this is our best shot,” Arrowette said, in thought. “Aero, you go first.” “No, you go.” “That’s an order. Anyway, I need to check something on the computer. Impulse grab him and go.” “Wait, no!” Aero’s protests were ignored and Impulse grabbed him and they dissapeared out the door. Arrowette turned and started typing into the computer rapidly. Argent and Risk, floating in the energy construct bubble landed safetly outside the front of the factory. It was now dawn and the sun was starting to rise on the horizon. As they landed, a yellow blur sped past them. “Was that Impulse?” Risk asked. The blur stopped at the very end of the street, then came back. It was Impulse, and she stopped infront of Risk and Argent. “There’s a bomb, it’s going to blow up the entire block. We need to get out of here now.” “Alright. Where’s Arrowette?” Risk asked. “She’s still inside, I’m going back for her now,” Impulse said. “Where’s Vox?” Arrowette was still typing on the computer when Impulse returned. “We have to go now, Vox is still in the cargo bay and I have to get him too” she said, out of breath. Arrowette was still typing as coordinates appeared on the screen. “Alright, let’s go,” Arrowette replied. As Impulse ran to Arrowette, a countdown started on the screen. ''5 '' “Impulse! Let’s go!” Arrowette yelled. The countdown continued. ''4 '' Impulse carried Arrowette at full speed out of the factory and to the end of the street, where Impulse dropped Arrowette, whose clothes were smoking. Arrowette looked up at Impulse and screamed, “GET VOX!” Impulse turned and she was pushed back by a shockwave, and the factory walls were ripped apart by fire, the roof was pushed into the sky and then the entire block was ripped apart and destroyed. The brightness of the explosion forced the team to look away, and when the looked back, there was a mushroom cloud of fire and smoke rising miles into the air, above where the factory used to be. “Vox,” Impulse muttered, tears running down her face. “I was too slow.” ”It wasn’t your fault Impulse,” Arrowette spoke, voice stuttering. “I shouldn’t have sepperated the team.” “I was the one who sent him into the ship,” Risk said. “If not for me, he would be alive.” “It isn’t anyone’s fault,” Aero cut in. “What happened happened, and we can’t do anything to change it.” At this moment the T-Ship flew into Echo Team’s sight, and landed metres away. “What happened?” Robin asked, jumping out of the ship. “It was a trap. A trap for you Robin,” said Arrowette. “The place was wired with explosives, we only just got out.” Raven looked and saw Impulse’s tears. “Vox was inside, wasn’t he,” Raven said, and Impulse nodded. “I was inside.” Everyone looked up to see where the voice was coming from, and they saw a black portal open in the road beside them. Slowly Vox’s head, then shoulders, and finally his entire body rose out of the ground. He turned from Skaro, back into Vox, and collapsed into Arrowette’s arms. Raven floated towards Vox, and examined his body, “He is going to be fine.” Hours after, the Teen Titans, Titans East, Doom Patrol and Honorary Titans were gathered around the two T-Ships, and the Doom Patrol’s Rocket. A helicopter had landed, and out stepped Walter Dalno, Minister for Defense, with numerous body guards. Behind him stepped another man, with white hair, a suit and glasses. Robin and his Titans stood at the front of the group with the Doom Patrol and Titans East. Arrowette and Vox stood within earshot of the conversation. “Robin, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person,” Walter said. “Likewise,” Robin said shaking the minister’s hand. “Please, let me introduce Robert Davidson, Prime Minister of Australia,” said Walter, stepping aside. “I don’t know how to thank you,” he said, bowing to the Titans. “You don’t have to,” Robin said. “We’re heroes, it’s our job.” “Thankyou,” said the Prime Minister, shaking Robin’s and Mento’s hands. “Our job here is done,” said Robin. “We are all to return home. But remember, when there’s trouble you know who to call.” “I certainly do.” The Prime Minister once again shook Robin’s hand. Robin then turned to the Honorary Titans and told them to return the the T-Ship that they arrived in. All around, Titans were hugging, and bidding their fairwells to their new friends. Impulse, Aero, Risk and Argent gathered around Arrowette and Vox. “So, I guess this is it,” said Aero. “It doesn’t have to be,” said Arrowette, once again in thought. She turned and walked to Robin, who was talking to Walter and Robert. The rest of Echo Team followed her. “Excuse me Robin, a minute of your time,” she asked. He nodded and turned away from Robert and Walter. “The leader and founder of Incendous, Nelson Incendous is still on the loose. I know where he is, and he needs to be brought to justice.” “You want to go after him?” Robin asked. “Not just him. The city will be rebuilt, and the citizens will return, along with the villains.” “Is this going somewhere?” Robin asked. “The city needs us, the city needs heroes. Heroes to watch over Sydney, to protect it and bring its criminals to justice.” “You want to stay behind, don’t you,” Robin said with his arms crossed, smiling. “Yes,” Arrowette replied. Vox, Aero, Risk and Impulse walked up behind Arrowette. “And we want to stay too,” said Vox, as the other three nodded. “I’m afraid it isn’t up to me,” Robin said, turning around. “Mr. Prime Minister, I know how you can thank me,” Robin said smiling. “Whatever I can do,” said the Prime Minister. “You have five capable heroes here, who are offering to remain here in Australia to help keep the city streets safe,” Robin said. “What do you say?” The Prime Minister replied within a second. “It would be my honour,” he said. Arrowette smiled with Vox as Aero, Impulse and Risk cheered. Aero then turned to Argent. “What about you!” he said excitedly. “I’m sorry Aero, I can’t stay,” she replied, sad. “Why not?” he asked. “I have a family back home, I can’t just leave them,” she said. “Alright. I’ll miss you,” Aero said, embracing Argent in a friendly hug. Argent then kissed Aero on the cheek and left, flying towards the T-Ship. Aero turned back to face Robin. “So, Titans Australia,” Robin said smiling. “What to do first?” Sitting in his favorite chair, Nelson Incendous nervously picked up the phone and dialed a number. Hand shaking, he raised the phone to his ear, and began to talk. “No master. I am sorry. My mission failed,” he said, voice nervously quiet. “There was nothing I,“ the person on the other end of the phone cut in and Nelson’s hand shook more violently than before. “No, Robin didn’t escape,” Nelson’s voice was quivering. “No, I don’t have him prisoner. Robin never turned up in the first place. It was a group of those, Honorary Titans. Lead by a girl calling herself Arrowette,” Nelson awaited a reply before speaking again. “Yes, I am absolutely sure here name was Arrowette. But it doesn’t matter anyway. All the Titans have gone home,” Nelson said as the door to the room was knocked down and an arrow flew through the air, hitting the phone out of his hand. “Not all of us,” said Arrowette, standing in the doorway, surrounded by Vox, Aero, Impulse and Risk. “We thought we might stay for the after party,” Risk said, arms folded. “And your just another party pooper that we are gonna throw out,” Aero said, standing in a fighting position. Risk sighed at Aero’s joke as Vox slapped him over the back of his head. “You won’t take me in without a fight,” said Nelson, pressing a button, which opened trapdoors in the ground through which climbed Incendous Drones. “We would expect nothing less,” said Vox. “Very well, let’s see what you can do,” Nelson said smiling. "You asked for it," Arrowette said, pulling an arrow into her bow. "Titans Australia, GO!" Category:Titans Australia Episode